


Car Wash Care

by MatrixDream



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Accidental nap, Hugging, It's a beautiful morning for a wash, M/M, Servo holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixDream/pseuds/MatrixDream
Summary: Another self indulgent piece of crap fic for these two that is slightly longer than the other.





	Car Wash Care

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash.

        The surrounding roads were empty as the sun gradually began to rise, making way for the beginning of a new day. The silence was disturbed by a gold and violet car roaring down the otherwise empty street, hogging the entire surface with careless swerves and a clear disrespect for the lines in place. Another car followed close behind, at least seemingly trying to abide by the rules of the road. Though that did not automatically exclude the vehicle from causing trouble as he continued to annoy his double, his colour scheme paralleled the bots mood. Minutes before the blue and orange bot had been whining in discomfort and begging to solve itchy seams with a wash. After having been on many missions with many landscapes without a break, gunk easily caked onto the navy coloured frame.

        The other muscle car wasn't much better off, with the golden colour scheme overshadowed by the mud and grit. That didn't mean Dragstrip was fragging complaining about it. After telling Wildbreak to shut up a few times, the mech finally complied but was no less mopey. "I swear to fraggin' Primus, Wildbreak! Quit mopin' around and let's get a move on! Hurry up before I end up doin' something you'll regret!" Getting the silent treatment _and_  also being grungy certainly didn't help Dragstrip's usual temper. Which also didn't help the mech who was getting yelled at who only proceeded to sulk further. "We have a mission to do," He tried, "Y'know boss'll do way worse things than I'd ever do if he aint happy with us." The quiet continued and if he'd been in root mode his servo would be rubbing his face in aggravation. 

        "...Gee Dragstrip, we've already been on so many though. How mad could he get?" Wildbreak finally,  _finally_ answered _._

"Do ya really wanna find out?" Dragstrip snapped, his partner went silent again. That's what he thought. "Besides, what do I always say about showin' initiative?" 

        "Yeah, yeah." The navy mech muttered in disheartenment. He got it, he didn't like it but he got it. Was it too much to ask for a little relaxation once in a while?

        Dragstrip suddenly transforming startled the other mech into skidding to a halt. With his arms crossed, he released a sigh and looked down at the muscle car who was cautiously hoping he'd reconsidered. When he briefly glanced at a car wash up ahead, that hope grew. "Alright, fine. I guess we could take a short wash and wax but  _that's it_. We've got work to do." 

        Wildbreak transformed as well, a bright smile gracing his faceplate gave away his happiness. Which was uninterrupted even as Dragstrip looked away with a cough as the unexpectedly attractive expression caused his spark to give a weird spasm and a barely noticeable flush to dust his already blue faceplate. Thankfully or unthankfully the moment was ruined by a lone car speeding past and showered the two bots in mud. 

        "Why I oughta!" The gold and violet mech now turned brown, shook his fist angrily at the human operated vehicle before transforming back into his alt-mode. "Right after I kick their aft!" He quickly took off after the perpetrator. 

        Leaving Wildbreak to trudge the rest of the way to the car wash before sitting down and waiting for his partner to return as he continued to drip mud onto the pavement. He didn't have to wait long though as the other mech raced back before transforming looking smug as hell despite harbouring a large dent. 

        Dragstrip rubbed his servos together before motioning for the navy mech to get up. "I took care of 'em, let's go get cleaned up." 

        "Are you okay, Dragstrip? That's a mighty big dent." Wildbreak hesitantly pointed out as he followed his partner who'd began walking. 

        "You should see the other guy." 

        He wasn't really sure he wanted to but if running squishies off the road helped the mech's anger then he'd accept it. Also scaring away the flesh bag working at the car wash definitely improved his partner's mood even more. Now they had free access to all the supplies and they were ready to exploit it. They each broke off one of the brush things and found a place to sit down. 

        Dragstrip turned on the water before covering the brush with cleanser, he'd be going first and the navy mech made no objections. The majority of the mud washed away with just the water but once that was done he began scrubbing his front while the other mech took care of the back. Careful servos briefly traced over the dent before returning to washing. "I'm fine," He waved it off as he felt the worry behind him. "I gotta admit though, this is probably the best damn idea you've ever had." He sighed in content as the warm water cascaded down his frame. When he briefly turned his helm to look back he could see his partner was smiling again. Damn, he might need to reconsider his cooperation methods when it's just the two of them. "Alright, I think it's your turn." He would've preferred more time but at the moment he felt it'd be much more satisfying to clean the other mech. 

        Once he rinsed off the suds they switched spots without a word and got back into the similar routine. They once again lapsed into silence, the spray of water provided background noise where conversation lacked. After a while he rested his chin on the navy bot's shoulder, between the guard, surprising the mech. He didn't stop scrubbing though. 

        "You okay, Dragstrip?" Wildbreak questioned for probably the third time. The change in demeanour was making him uneasy, then again nearly everything made him uneasy. 

        "I'm just relaxin'! What? Am I not allowed to relax?" The snappy tone had returned. 

        "Sorry." He apologized and turned his attention back to cleaning him front. Though he stopped when he felt arms cautiously wrapping around his torso. "...What are you doing now, Dragstrip?" 

        "Hugging you, sheesh! Am I not allowed to do that either?" Said mech muttered, he was trying to be nice for sparks sake!

        "N-no I-" He began to let go but the navy mech grabbed his empty servo. "I mean yes, but, yeah...Okay." Wildbreak wanted to question why but decided to just accept it; he had no idea what had gotten into his partner but he'd happily receive an embrace.

        Eventually though Dragstrip's hold loosened as he found himself succumbing to an unexpected exhaustion. Between the flow of hot water and the warm frame he was resting against, his optics began to dim. How many missions had they been on now without a break? His processor couldn't supply a number as systems began to shut down. If Wildbreak noticed the added weight he didn't say anything about it. Actually, he welcomed it and once he was sure the gold and purple mech was recharging he hesitantly took the brush out of the mech's servo and replaced it with his own.    

        He closed his optics as well and savoured the moment; despite the fact that all he wanted was a wash and wax. Arguably this was so much better though. He let his partner rest and he himself even began to drift off a bit. It didn't last long though as he was awoken by a new sound. What sounded like sirens gradually began to get louder and he concluded that that squishie they'd scared off had called for back up. 

        With a sigh, he reluctantly nudged the other mech awake, earning him an annoyed murmur and a stronger embrace. His servo was squeezed and that just made it so much harder to ruin the moment. Though he had to try to wake the mech again as the last thing either of them needed was to be caught on human television. Boss would definitely find out then. 

        "What? What?" Dragstrip grumbled, leaning back with his optics still offlined. He didn't want to get up but his optics onlined once his audios picked up the sound of sirens too. He growled quietly before groggily getting up. "Stupid fleshies." He sighed and the navy mech stood up as well, helping him keep his balance. 

        "Sorry, Dragstrip."

        "It's fine, let's just go find somewhere else to nap." They simultaneously transformed, leaving behind the damage as they made their exit. 

 

 


End file.
